


A Girl And Her Droid

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Written before the finale...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: The Story of Chopper, the protector of the Syndulla Children(written before Jacen...)





	A Girl And Her Droid

As I watched the skies, the battle raged on. My whole world was dying. And my father was at the front of the lines. But, as he was fighting on the ground, he knew I wanted to fight too. He just assumed I wanted to fight on the land, but I wanted to be in the sky. And I didn't want to fight, I wanted to protect my people. My home. Then, I saw a ship crash down nearby. It was a republic ship, so I knew I had to help them. After all, the Republic was helping my people.

I ran out the door, and went as fast as my legs could carry me. I found my way to the ship and opened the fighter up. To my surprise, there was no pilot. Then, I heard a faint beeping of a droid. Climbing up to the top of the ship, I saw the droid.

It was badly damaged, and the faded identification on it said C1-10P. I helped it get back to my house. I should have been scared, but the only thing that filled my mind was a need to save this droid. To my relief, I made it through the door with the droid. I closed the door quickly, and the droid powered off.

I stood still for a minute, unsure of what to do. Father would see the droid, and know I had gone out during the fight. I would be in big trouble, and all for a droid? What was I thinking? But I shook the thoughts off, and walked to the closet. I looked for a minute, until I saw what I was looking for. My father's tool box. I came back to the lifeless droid, and got to work.

About an hour later, I was ready to give up. But to my relief, the droid powered on again. It beeped at me, and I laughed.

Over the years, "Chopper" would be with me through everything. And although to everyone else he was a nuisance and a pain, to me the droid was much more. He was my friend. Chopper was with me when my Mother died, and when I left home. He was with me when I bought the Ghost, and when each member of the crew joined us. He was there when Dawn was born.

No matter what happened, Chopper was there.

And when Dawn was older, she would always somehow find Chopper wherever that droid was. At first Chopper was unsure of the girl, but for some reason, he became Dawn's best friend. And whenever anyone tried to hurt Dawn, Chopper would be there. But if anyone mentioned it without Dawn around, they would get a few volts of electricity for their thoughts.

And I knew, that Chopper would live even when I was gone.

And he would be the guardian for all the generations to come.


End file.
